1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As documents disclosing a technique for providing an adjusting material in a hollow portion of a golf club head, there have been known Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-121744 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-325507. In the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-121744, a housing portion for an adjusting material is provided in a hollow portion. In the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-325507, a partition wall is provided in a hollow portion to adjust an arrangement of an adjusting material.